Talk:Yhwach
Weaknesses I think that we should add weaknesses of Yhwach powers. Even the weaknesses are found in the descriptions. I formatted them like this: Sleep Disturbance: None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more. Length/Power Dependency: The process can vary in length being instant with those lower in power then him and taking longer for more powerful beings. The Almighty Mimihagi: Yhwach is unable to predict the actions of Mimihagi, the right hand of the Soul King. I tried to edit Yhwach's page, but I was apparently not permitted to do so.Poweltav (talk) 22:41, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Could Yhwach's page be unprotected? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:48, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Protection cancel As stated above, is it not time to remove the protection on Yhwach's page? Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:49, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :If you ask Sal nicely, I'm sure he'll unlock it for you. 04:54, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Sleep Induced Power Swapping? Should Nocturnal Power Swapping be switched with the above? It isn't night at the Soul King Palace as far as I can tell and yet Jugram has The Almighty. It seems to be more about sleeping than the time of day. Kaestal (talk) 05:21, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :It is night; it began after Haschwalth's fight with Bazz. So no, leave it as it is. 13:49, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Yep.. their was indeed one panel showing the moon slightly before Jugram gained the Almighty. I apologize, with how bright the entire area seems to be at all times I thought it was daytime.Kaestal (talk) 16:21, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I support the change; all we know about the power transfer is that it happened when Yhwach fell asleep. The role the night plays is kinda speculative; most people sleep then so it would be logical for Yhwach to do so. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:40, May 1, 2016 (UTC) More on Reishi Manpulation. Could we add to the section Reishi Manpulation, that after he absorbed the Soul King, he was able to bring up his whole city up to the Soul Realm, as everything is made up of Reishi in the Soul Society, so we could add it in. CoolJazzman (talk) 10:53, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Him being able to do that has nothing to do with his own powers; it's only after absorbing the Soul King that he was able to do that. Just like when he absorbed Mimihagi he was able to shroud the Seireitei in darkness; nothing to do with his own power. The feats he's accomplished after absorbing the Soul King will have to go in a separate sub-section. :Also Reishi Manipulation is the ability to collect and manipulate Reishi particles. What Yhwach did was telekinetically transport the physical Wandenreich city from Seireitei to the Royal Palace. By that logic, every single mundane action in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Royal Realm would be considered Reishi Manipulation. 14:11, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough, but when would you say would be a good point to add a sub-section for his post absorbing?CoolJazzman (talk) 05:51, May 27, 2016 (UTC) "Parachronal" Is "parachronal" even a word? I looked it up and there was no definition. The only place I can find it is in the Superpower Wiki which doesn't seem to have any sources for the word. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) More on Powers & Abilites I think we should add a bit more on certain Powers & Abilities, with the reveal of a few recent chapters: Starting first with his Swordmanship, he has demonstrated more skills in his second battle with Ichigo, clashing with equal speed, and he can fight with two swords as well, I think its time to name him a Masters Swordsman (Or Expert for now). Second put in he is able to separate his Reishi Broadsword into two. And lastly under his Consumption, put bullet points under it please to state all the enhanced powers, for example: Put first: Power Augmentation: After he absorbs a being his combat abilities and overall powers drastically increase. (Similar to how Ichigo increased with his Hollow Powers) Next: Enhanced Spiritual Power:: State he's Spirtual Power levels increase so drastically they, began to shatter to Soul Palace. Enhanced Strength: After absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach strength increased to the point he was able to stop a slash by a Hollowed Ichigo with one hand. Also he was able to send Ichigo back with a single slash through a couple of pillars. Now, Enhanced Speed:: Mention how he gains increase speed, like he was able to fight toe to toe with Ichigo increased speed & he was appear behind Ichigo last chapter without Ichigo even noticing. CoolJazzman (talk) 09:49, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :I believe more should be elaborated on his Energy Manipulation powers as well that he's recently been using. I think a clearer name like "Dark Energy Manipulation" needs to be added since all of the 'energy' he's been throwing around is black, and that additional powers need to be added under that such as "Energy Trap Creation" as he created traps that stabbed Ichigo when he stood over them, and "Portal Creation" as he formed a portal out of the darkness he's controlling in the most recent chapter. --Damage3245 (talk) 14:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Personality I think we can be sure now that Yhwach has no care for any of his subordinates, Arrancar or Quincy, left-behind Sternritter or close-by Schutzstaffel. We should revamp his personality section on how he ultimately treats all those beneath him with disregard, as Yamamoto stated, seeing he sacrificed even Haschwalth once he took Ichigo's powers. Yatanogarasu (talk) 00:44, July 1, 2016 (UTC) It shouldn't be added on The Almighty's info that it cannot see through Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions. --Tsubasa16 (talk) 16:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Infiltrating the future? Saying that the last Yhwach's Reiatsu is him infiltrating the future like is fact while it is just a theory that somebody on Reddit came up with and while it is a very good theory and it does indeed make sense, there is no mention of this in the chapter, the characters refer to it as a remnant as if it was something not totally out of the ordinary and even in the flashback Yhwach is just shown dying because his Almighty powers were stopped and acknowledging that it was indeed his end.--Masgrande (talk) 03:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that last part is complete speculation that was never indicated anywhere in the chapter. You could just as easily say that it was remnants of his Reiatsu that remained after his death which were destroyed by Kazui. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:16, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Firstly your way off base assuming anything is coming from reddit. Secondly thats what the Almighty in fact does changes the future, and yhwach stated to ichigo he was gonna to do as much as destroy the future where he was the happiest. Yes the Gotei 13 called it a remnant of his reiatsu, what else would they call it, they have no idea how the Almighty works. Ichigo and the readers were the only ones privy to that information. Meanwhile we get a panel of his death coinciding with the disappearance so the result is of that is not speculation. The remainder being affected by Kazui is baseless speculation supported by little more then the boy touching it, never to be explained and having no bases as argument because you cant prove he would even be capable of it.-- Yes, he said he was going to do that, but we have no proof or confirmation that the incident in 686 was the fulfillment of that. Given that this wiki deals strictly in facts and has gotten rid of things that were not outright stated for fear that they might be speculation, it's kind of baffling to see this here. Your argument depends heavily on the assumption that an event was connected to a previous statement with no confirmation of that connection, plus a reliance on a coincidence of panel placement, which last I checked does not add up to a fact. I wasn't saying that the Kazui explanation had merit, I was saying that the time traveling explanation had as little merit as the Kazui one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:54, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Kaido, there's one thing that you're failing to realize with how we operate: in the event that there is no absolutely clear and spoken explanation given about a power, character, or event, we go with the most likely and logical canon-based scenario. This is how we handled the nature of Isshin's Zanpakutō, the illusions Aizen produced while fighting Yhwach (prior to the Kyōka Suigetsu reveal), the freezing aspects of Rukia's Bankai, and many other such things on the wiki. Now, there have been a few times where the nature of a given event has been extremely muddled and unclear (Unohana's Bankai is the standout example), and for those we play it safe and put nothing definitive on the wiki, but those are few and far between and this is not one of those instances. :*Yhwach verbally declared that he'd use The Almighty to kill everyone in their happiest moments in the future - this is well within the capabilities of The Almighty given that its power is to see and ultimately transform the future. Yhwach's black eyeball stuff showing up in the epilogue only further compounds this because that's what he was going to use to destroy Soul Society in chapter 683 as well. :*Ichigo killed Yhwach while his powers were briefly nullified by the Still Silver arrowhead. On its own this is seemingly irrelevant, but it's no coincidence that the black stuff's dispersion in the epilogue is immediately followed by a flashback to Yhwach dying - if he's dead, he can't completely follow through with his future action, so it was cut short. That's by no means a stretch of logic given how we've seen such powers work in this series. :*The blob appearing in Kazui's room meant that he was a target of Yhwach's wrath, being Ichigo's son and all. However, we have no indication that he's got some crazy latent potential like his father does and/or can combat the power of God himself (unlike, say, Gohan from Dragon Ball), and by all rights he merely touched the blob at the same time as it was blown apart and dispersed. He was protected from harm, yes, but there's no indication that he saved himself - if Kubo wanted to go that route he could've had Kazui's Reiatsu causing an earthquake or whatever to demonstrate that he had some crazy potency. :With all this in mind, the most logical conclusion to reach is that Yhwach was about to make good on his promise to kill everyone in their happiest moments (as the epilogue repeatedly showed), but his death at Ichigo's hands cut that short. It's not speculative, it's not unbased, and it's what we're going to be using as the version of events until/unless a future official piece of Bleach media or merchandise establishes otherwise. End of story.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:19, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Although it still feels too much like speculation to me and I can see other counterarguments to this theory but, I can't argue with the reason of why it was decided to be included in the article and there is honestly no non ridiculous alternatives that could be added in the article, thanks for explaining it Xilinoc :). Also, I said it was Reddit theory because that was the only place where I saw that being discussed and Kaido only mentioned the Kazui thing as an example of an outlandish assumption you could make from the information giving in the chapter, Salubri relax a little bit ;).--Masgrande (talk) 05:43, August 21, 2016 (UTC) But what is even the point of declaring that based on extremely tenuous evidence? There's as much evidence to say that Kazui's touch is what dispersed it because in both scenarios there is an extreme lack of evidence. You could just as easily say "Remnants of Yhwach's Reiatsu gathered in the West 55th Block of the Seireitei 10 years later, but then suddenly vanished." That statement would easily encapsulate what happened beyond dispute, rather than leap to a conclusion that can very easily be disputed. Isshin and Aizen could be deduced that way because there was no logical and legitimate argument that could be made otherwise, which is not the same as this. If we're going to do this, why not mark Urahara, Yoruichi and co. as deceased because Askin said he would kill them and it was never shown that they escaped from his Gift Ball? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Pronunciation How would you say his name? Hop has heard people call him "you wah" and "ew wack" and other things that sound weird. Is there a proper definition. :Because it's a mess of trying to combine Germa with the Tetragrammaton, the best possible pronunciation besides the Japanese "Yūhabahha" would be something like "y'vock". His name. Shouldn't his name be Yuha Bach or Juha Bach rather than Yhwach? See the translation notes from chapter 612. https://i.imgur.com/k1ULgkk.png Also some scenes in chapter 506 https://i.imgur.com/bOU2fD4.pnghttps://i.imgur.com/4bgvEZc.png.TiffyWiki (talk) 21:40, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Mangastream is not an official translator or source. Damage3245 (talk) 22:06, March 18, 2018 (UTC) This was settled quite some time ago by Kubo Tite himself. Kubo spelt it "Yhwach" in the volume all stars. (link) and we use Kubo's official spelling. 23:29, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Legacy So, according to "Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU" and "Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World", Yhwach's remains were rather ironically turned into the new Soul King to serve as the lynchpin, explaining how everything can keep existing. I'd like to add it myself, to apocrypha section, of course, but the page is currently locked. Can someone do it for me? Thanks. Timjer (talk) 16:19, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :At this time it has been decided that the Novels do not appear in the page. The only exception was because Harribel required knowledge of her survival on her page. ::Oh, okay. Sorry then, I did not know Harribel was an exception. Timjer (talk) 16:26, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :::No need to apologise if you did not know. Thanks for your help on the Wiki nice to see new faces who want to help. Video Game appereance and Seiyu Now that Yhwach has made an appearance on the Bleach Brave Soul, we can add that to his profile box, and we finally have a seiyu for him too, (no surprise) its Takayuki Sugō.CoolJazzman (talk) 11:43, August 4, 2018 (UTC) :Can you cite a source for this please? I've seen other people claiming different seiyu so I'd like to know for sure before adding it. I assume nobody added it before because there was no source to confirm it. 13:08, January 27, 2019 (UTC) The only one I could find that confirms in is on Takayuki wikipidea page, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Takayuki_Sug%C5%8D#Video_games. And the site is always accurate. CoolJazzman (talk) 15:35, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, about that, Wikipedia can be very innacurate. Nobody uses Wikipedia as an official source for anything, really. Especially since the page you gave lists no source for it. Regardless, I'll try to find an official source, as I could have sworn I found one somewhere once. Timjer (talk) 15:58, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Timjer is right Wikipedia is a brilliant thing for learning bout stuff but it is the work of people no more expert than ourselves. If Timjer can find an official source that would be great. :So, so far I've looked at the usual & best places I know, but unless it's somwhere in untranslated Japanese (Or Brave Souls' own credits) I can't seem to find any official source. People seem to be unanimous in that the voice sounds the same as Old Man Zangetsu (makes sense), but I don't think that's good enough for here.Timjer (talk) 16:11, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :EDIT: I've now even looked at the Japanese Wikipedia (through Google translate), and through it finding Takayuki's website crediting his appearances, but no mention of him voicing Yhwach anywhere. Now I'm actually starting to doubt it myself. Timjer (talk) 16:31, January 27, 2019 (UTC) I'm positive that's him, I have watched other series with Takayuki in it, so know the voice when I hear it. But like you said if we find somewhere with clear confirmation we can add him. CoolJazzman (talk) 17:22, January 27, 2019 (UTC) OK, that's fair. If we find an appropitae site with clear confirmation cool. Oh and sorry, normally Wiki has always been accurate on things for me, but with no source to back it up, I'll be more careful next time. CoolJazzman (talk) 16:23, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Does Takayuki have a twitter page (or other social media)? If it is him it could have been announced or just commented on there. If he does have social media, maybe someone can message him and ask? 18:55, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Page Quote IMO his quote to Ichibei “Everything in this world exists for me to take” sums up everything about his character perfectly and far more than the one we already have up.--TodenEngel (talk) 05:49, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Seiyū You all should really add Yhwach's seiyū from Brave Souls to his article. Either add it to his Other Media section or add it to his infobox, but he does have a seiyū now, anime or no anime. I'd add it, but for some Soul King-forsaken reason, the page is locked. —Mina Țepeș 23:14, October 3, 2018 (UTC) I agree, other game only characters such as Arturo have Seiyu's. And Brave Souls will be adding the Sternritters and Squad 0, that means they will get seiyus. So we should add them, anime or not. CoolJazzman (talk) 09:58, January 27, 2019 (UTC) **So.... can any mods finally add his seiyū to the article? Seeing how CFYOW characters (And Yamamoto) have their BBS seiyū listed on their article, I can't see any reason why this article can't include it as well. I really wanted to do this by myself, but the page was locked so I can't do anything here. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 02:43, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::*Gladly, sorry it's taken so long. What's his seiyu's name, again? I'll add it myself.--Xilinoc (talk) 03:28, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :::*Takayuki Sugō. He shared same seiyū with Old Man Zangetsu. --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 10:25, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Unlocking So, since the Soul King page was allowed to be unlocked a month ago, can the same be done to this page? I mean, I don't see much point in it remaining locked, plus I'd like to add to "Other Media" section about his (karmic) ultimate fate according to the novelverse. Even if it's just so newcomers can stop complaining about a supposed lack of progress. Timjer (talk) 19:02, September 23, 2019 (UTC) :Done, go for it.--Xilinoc (talk) 22:16, September 23, 2019 (UTC)